The Feelings We Have
by MindoftheSongbird
Summary: Kyo and Yuki like each other but don't know it. What happens when Shigure 'accidentally' slips? Crappy summary, rated M for later chapters, KyoxYuki. *Permanent Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

The Feelings We Have

Neh...I don't own Fruits Basket...or the music here...T.T

Chapter 1

Kyo slid into the cool comfort of his room, his skin now missing the rooftop's warmth. He walked over to his desk and pressed the 'play' button on his small cd player. Kyo saw the title of the cd, Yuki's mix, twirl around through the almost clear cover. He had stolen yet another of the Rat's mixes days ago, and wondered if he was ever going to realized that it was gone.

The lyrics of the song drifted off into the air around Kyo's room, as he quietly mouthed the words to himself.

_You poor, sweet, innocent thing_

_Dry your eyes and testify_

_You know you live to break me-don't deny_

_Sweet sacrifice_

Through loud voice and song, Kyo could hear light footsteps going up the stairs and towards his room. _Only one person, _Kyo thought. _Why bother me now? He's already kicked my ass today, so why bother me again? _There was a loud knock on the door, but Kyo ignored it as he slid further onto his bed, hearing the song change faintly. The door slid open, a rather angry Yuki barging in.

"Would you mind telling me exactly you keep taking me mixes?"

"Nope," Kyo said, letting the new song sink into his mind.

_Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of 'just friends'_

_We're the kids who feel like dead ends_

_And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses_

_I took a shot and didn't even come close_

_At trust and love and hope_

_And the poets are just kids who didn't make it_

_Who never had it at all_

"Then why don't you make your own?" Yuki asked, taking his cd out of the player.

"Stealing your's is easier," Kyo said, not even an ounce of anger in his voice. "What's it to you, anyway? It's not like I damage 'em or anything…Oh, and thanks oh so much for the bruise forming on my face…"

Yuki _did _have to admit what Kyo said was true. He took extremely good care of his, and sometimes other people's, possessions. _If Kyo takes this much care of personal belongings, then how well would he take care of a lover? _Yuki shook off the thought, muttering something along the lines of "baka neko" before leaving the room.

Kyo rose to his feet and walked to where Yuki was only seconds ago. He inhaled deeply, the Rat's scent filling his lungs. _God, his scent's intoxicating…I have to be careful during our next fight…If I get too close to him…I can't let him notice anything…_

Kyo stood there until the last of the Rat's scent was gone. He exhaled smoothly wondering how exactly the Rat felt. It seemed as though Yuki hated him, but then again, that's the same image Kyo chose to direct towards said Rat.

There was a slight knock at the door, followed by Shigure walking in. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Why the hell would I? Shall I give you a brief recap of our last conversation on this topic?" Kyo said, casting an annoyed glare at the Dog.

"No, no…I just think it's be one less thing to deal with…"

"Yeah, well, if he turned me down, that's be a bigger thing to deal with," Kyo said. "And get outta my room, will ya?!"

"Alright, just…think it over," Shigure left the room, closing the door with a light 'thud.'

_Damn dog…I have thought about it…If I tell him, I get rejected…But…_

Flashback

"_You know, Kyo, if you tell him, it'll be a load off your shoulders," Shigure said, flipping through the newspaper._

"_I'm not telling him, damnit!" Kyo slammed his fist down on the table, almost splitting it._

"_Love's a powerful thing. He might accept your feelings .And besides. If you don't get him now, a fresh, young, beautiful high school girl might get him."_

"_Shut up, damn perv. I'm never telling him and that's final!" Kyo stood, walking out of the house and towards the dojo._

End Flashback

-End Chapter one-


	2. Chapter 2

The Feelings We Have

Chapter 2

"Shigure…? Can I talk to you?" Yuki asked shyly, sitting on the floor next to the table.

"Of course. What is it?" he asked, turning his full attention to Yuki.

"There's this…person…that I like…and I don't if…this person…likes me back…"

"Well, Yuki, the only advice I can give you is that you tell this person how you feel…"

"What? Are you kidding? I'm not telling him how I feel!" Yuki quickly covered his mouth, now finding the floor very interesting.

"Him? I wondered if that was the case…Might I ask who it is?" the Dog asked.

"No!" Yuki shouted, standing from his seat on the floor. "Just…forget I said anything, ok? I'll be outside…"

-

-

-

"Um…Shigure…? Where's Kyo?" Kagura asked, standing in the doorway of the house.

"He should be on the roof…And what is that you're holding…?"

"Oh, this?" she asked, motioning to the bride's bouquet of flowers. "I caught it at the wedding in the park by complete accident!"

"I meant the rope, but Ok. Just don't break my house…"

Kagura exited quickly, making her way up the stairs. Once on the balcony, she spotted a blob of orange hair. She leapt forward, dashing up the ladder. "Kyo-kuuuuuuuun!! I missed you so much!!"

"GAH! GET LOST, WOMAN!" Kyo shouted, jumping off the roof and onto the forest path with Kagura close on his tail. "I swear, Kagura, dammit, if you're planning on doing something with that ro-AHH! GODDAMMIT! UNTIE ME, WOMAN!"

Kagura had successfully lassoed ((A/N: I think that's how it's spelled…like with what ye old cowboys did to catch horses or something like that…Just some clarification if there were any questions.)) Kyo and pulled him to her, tying him up rather sufficiently. "Oh, Kyo, now you can never get away from me and we can get married!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON, DAMN WOMAN!? I'M NOT MARRYING YOU! Now…UNTIE ME, DAMMIT!"

"You mean…you don't love me? But you have to…LOVE ME, DAMMIT!" Kagura shouted, slight tears welling in her eyes. "Then…who DO you love…?"

"THAT DAMN RAT! NOW UNTIE--shit. Just untie me already…" Kyo quickly hung his head low to hide the fact that he just told someone -other than Shigure- who he loved.

"I won't believe it, Kyo! Kiss me to show your love for me!" She leaned forward, ready to kiss Kyo.

"I'M NOT KISSING YOU, DAMM--" Kagura pressed her lips to Kyo's, holding his now paled face up to her's to let the kiss last as long as she wanted it to.

"Kagura, that's enough! And, let Kyo go before you kill him…" Yuki said, having just arrived in time to stop Kagura.

She lifted her lips off of Kyo's, letting his now frozen stiff body drop to the ground as she stood. "Alright, you may have won this time, but I'll get him, don't you worry!" She said before waltzing off to her own house.

Kyo came to a more conscious and less paled state and stared at the ground, completely unaware of Yuki silently approaching him. "Ah. Hell…I'd rather have to eat leeks for the rest of my life than go through with THAT again…"

"Can I take you up on that offer?" Yuki said, taking out a small pocket knife from his pocket.

"Gah!! When the hell'd you get here?!" he shouted, jumping about a foot off the ground.

"Oh, just soon enough to get Kagura off you…It didn't look too pleasant…" Yuki started cutting the rope, trying to make light conversation to get rid of the image of Kagura kissing Kyo out of his mind.

As soon as Yuki cut the last strand of rope, it all fell to Kyo's feet. Kyo immediately bolted up, happy that he was now freed from well, rope. "I'm outta here…" he said as he started to walk back towards the house.

"Wait, Kyo! You're still--OOF! Baka neko, listen once in a while…" Kyo had fallen on top of Yuki, his head now right by Yuki's. "Kyo? Kyo, are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh…yeah." he said as he got up, his mind still buzzing from being so close to Yuki, taking in the freshest of Yuki's scent, not just some left over from him being in the room. He offered a hand to Yuki, which was gladly taken.

"Thanks…"Yuki said, but was sure he wasn't heard as Kyo walked off towards the house. _I wonder if he's ok…I'd hate it if he got hurt…If he got hurt, I could take care of him…_Yuki blushed slightly at the thought, and leaned against a nearby tree.

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Kyo, could you tell Yuki it's time to eat?" Tohru asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen to do so.

"Whatever…" He walked out to halfway down the path and stopped when he saw Yuki leaning against a slender, yet tall tree. "Rat. Time to eat," he said only loud enough for said rat to hear before walking back to the house with Yuki few feet behind.

-

-

-

"So, Tohru," Shigure started. "We know that you're going to Hanajima-san's house for the weekend with Uotani-san and won't be back til Monday, correct?

"Ah, yes. I hope it's not too much trouble that I'm leaving the house for so long…" she said, taking a small spoonful of the beef stew in front of her.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. I just brought it up because I too will be gone…" He continued, with the occasional spoonful for himself. "Anyhow, Hatori wants me to go over to the main house. Apparently, he has something important to tell me…And Aya's going to be there, so there's no telling when I'll be back!"

"Shigure, that just makes me wonder if you're trying to avoid your editor again…" Yuki said, nonchalantly taking a bit of his own stew.

"Tohru!! Yuki's being mean to me!!" he whined. "Anyway, I figure, at the least, this weekend Kyo will take my advice. Hmm…maybe you too, Yuki…"

"What the hell are you blabbering about now, you stupid dog?" Kyo said angrily, looking as if he was ready to smack anyone who annoyed him. And right now, Shigure was getting close.

"Oh, nothing, just that Kyo love Yuki!" Shigure shouted, quickly ridding his face of his amused look.

A crash could be heard from the kitchen, as Tohru was on her way back to the dinning room to bring seconds to the table. She had dropped, and shattered, the dishes at hearing the news. "Oh…um…silly me. I'll clean it up, don't worry…" Tohru started cleaning up the mess, but not without offers from people to help clean up the sharp objects. As soon as she was done, all attention turned back to Kyo, who was silently eating his food as he was like before, like nothing had happened.

"What?" he said, finishing off his beef stew. "I'm goin' upstairs…"

The three watched him ascend up the stairs until he was out of sight. "Well, it's time for me to be going. Byebye!" Shigure said, quickly bolting out the door before he could be questioned about his 'accidental' breakout.

Yuki glanced over at Tohru, who was staring intently at the almost empty bowl of stew. She looked up few seconds later, a slight look of saddness and confusion in her eyes. "Uo and Hana should be here to pick me up, so I'd better pack." She headed upstairs to her room to pack for the three nights away from the house.

This now left Yuki the only one sitting at the table, looking at the table for an explanation as to why Shigure would say such a thing…Heck…He was probably lying…But, Kyo didn't seem to say anything or even react when It was said either.

"You won't find any answers there…Sohma-kun…"

"The door was open so we just let ourselves in…Hey, you ok, Prince?" Uo said hovering over Yuki with Hana by her side.

"Hm? Oh, no…Just something odd happened at dinner…I'm sure Honda-san will tell you…Actually, she looked kind of sad…Oh. She's in her room packing right now." He glanced at the stairwell, seeing Tohru coming down the stairs, all hints of saddness gone from her features.

"Oh! Hello Hana, Uo! I didn't think you'd be here this early. Not that I mind, of course," she said, setting down her bag to grab her jacket. "Well, I'll see you on Monday, Yuki. Bye!"

-

-

-

-End of Chappy 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter three is up!

I don't own Fruist Basket...Wait! I own some of the books, does that count?

The Feelings We Have

Chapter 3

Kyo quietly descended the stairs, hoping to avoid the barrage of questions that was to come of Shigure's little…mess up. _Gah…That damn idiot…I'm gonna kill him one day…_He thought as he used extreme caution while opening the refrigerator for his usual glass of evening milk. He grabbed the carton from the door, leaving it open. He tilted the carton to his lips, letting the ice cold milk fall into his mouth before retreating it back to the fridge.

He quietly walked past the grey mop of hair in the living room and put one foot on the stairs when - creeeak-. _Damn, these stairs!_

"Hm? Kyo? Umm...about what Shigure said at dinner...What did he mean by that?" Yuki asked, targeting the cat right away.

"Whatever." Kyo once again started up the stairs, ignoring the Rat.

"Kyo, wait!" Yuki stood from the couch and walked over to the stairs, close enough to, at the least, grab his wrist if he tried to get away. "What did Shigure mean when he said that...that you love me?"

"What the hell do you _think_ he meant by it?" Kyo turned to face Yuki.

"Do you?"

"Do I what? Be specific, Rat."

"Do you...um...do you love me?"

"What do you care if I do anyway?"

"I just care...So will you tell me if you do?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you?"

"I just answered that, dammit!"

"So you..._do _love me?"

Kyo nodded his head yes, his eyes finding the wall interesting.

"...Good."

"What'd you say, Rat? Why 'good'? You love me too or somethin'?"

"U-umm...yeah...I do...Is...that a problem...?"

"Nah...just...why me? I mean, you can get anyone you want. Heck, why not Tohru?"

"Tohru loves you, not me. And why can't I want you rather than anyone else?"

"Just...forget I asked why, ok?" Kyo turned and, once again, started to head up the stairs.

"Kyo, wait!" Yuki grabbed a hold of Kyo's wrist, pulling lightly enough to make him fall down the few steps he was on, thus landing on top of Yuki on the floor. "Oof. I'm sorry Kyo...I just...I think we should talk about this more..."

"Why? Why would we need to talk about it more?" Kyo lifted his body so he was on all fours, hovering over Yuki.

"...Uh...K-Kyo..." Yuki said as he felt a heavy blush gracing his features. "M-Maybe we can talk s-somewhere else...?"

"You want to talk, so let's talk...No...that's not right..." He climbed off of Yuki and sat next to him on the floor next to him. Yuki did the same, sitting against the wall. "We can talk as much as we want..."

"f you don't want to, then..."

"No, it's ok...What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, um...why me? I mean, Tohru loves you, so why not her?"

"Cause...she's not you."

Yuki's blush darkened, reaching the back of his neck. "S-so...um...a-are we...um...willyougooutwithme?"

Kyo's eyes widened slightly and he blushed, giving Yuki a smile straight from his heart. "Yeah...I love you, Yuki..."

"I love you, too...So...c...can I call you my boyfriend...?"

"I-If that's how you wanna label it..."

Yuki jumped from his seat and tackled Kyo to the ground in a bone-crushing, yet loving, hug.

Kyo made a slight face of pain when Yuki tackled him, but he quickly brushed it off. "Are we gonna tell anybody...?"

"I think we should tell Shigure and Tohru.."

"I don't think many people should know, you know? I'd really hate it if I died from your fans." Kyo moved to wrap his arms around Yuki, slightly hissing at the pain coursing through his right wrist.

"Kyo? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I? Do I need to call Hatori? Shou-"

"Yuki. I'm fine. My wrist just hurts a little..."

"Let me look at it..." Yuki carefully took Kyo's wrist in his hand, examining the bone as well as he knew how. "Um...you're wrist is swelling really bad, so I'm gonna call Hatori, ok?"

"I'm fine, Yuki. You don't need to call Hatori..."

"But...You're hurt...Would you rather go to the hospital?"

"No...but you don't have to call Hatori."

"Do you expect me to know what's wrong with your wrist? It's my fault that you're hurt, so I'm going to do whatever I can to help. And that includes calling Hatori."

"Yuki...you're not at fault for my wrist being hurt. It was my own stupidity." _But, I think he'll have to look at my side, too...I think I bruised it pretty badly... _

Yuki picked up the phone, quickly finding Hatori's number in the phone's memory. It rang a few times before an answer was heard. "Hatori? Kyo's wrist is hurt. Could you come over and look at it?"

"I'll be over shortly," he said, ending the phone conversation" Yuki set the phone on it's base and walked over to Kyo.

"Hatori said he'd be over shortly."

"Why didn't he say he'd wait until tomorrow? It's kinda late..." Kyo stood, leaning against the wall. "It's not like my wrist is in searing pain or anything."

"Well...it'd be better to take care of it before it get's worse, right?" Yuki's voice slowly faded as he went into the kitchen to get some ice. He returned shortly with a bag of ice in hand. "Here. It should help with the swelling some..."

Kyo took the ice and put it up against his right side.

"Um...why are you putting it on your side...? I got it for your wrist, so why your side?"

"Cause it hurts. I might have bruised it a bit..."

Yuki inched closer to Kyo and lifted up the side of his shirt, revealing a large, dark purple bruise. "A bit?! Kyo, this bruise is really...I didn't do that, did I?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Hatori said, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Oh, um...Kyo just has a really big bruise on his side and I thought I should see how bad it was..." Yuki said and dropped the fabric of Kyo's shirt, letting it fall back into place.

"Kyo, Yuki told me it was just your wrist..." Hatori walked over to Kyo and immediately took Kyo's wrist, examining it thoroughly. "It's broken. You'll need a cast, so let's move into the kitchen."

"Ya better not have a damn girly color cast for me, Hatori..." Kyo said, looking at Yuki.

"Um, well, Kyo? At least it'll match your hair..." Yuki said, holding back a giggle. He now stood by Kyo, holding out a glass of milk, who took it without a second thought. "So, Hatori, how long will he have to have the cast on?"

"He will have to wear it for approximately 6 - 8 weeks. Remove your shirt so I can take a look at this bruise..."

Yuki blushed at the thought of seeing Kyo without a shirt, so he turned away. Kyo lifted his shirt from his body and tossed it on the table.

"Well, Kyo, luckily you didn't bruise any ribs, but to prevent it from getting worse, you are not to leave your bed at any time until I arrive here tomorrow, understood? I'll see you tomorrow." He swiftly slipped on his shoes and went out the door to his own house.

Yuki turned around, looking at an enraged Kyo. "Dammit, why the hell do I have to stay in bed all day?!"

"Because Hatori said so. But, um...this means that I...that I'll get to take care of you..." He leaned down and gave Kyo a kiss on the cheek. "Right...?"

"Yeah...wait, what? I-I mean, if you really want to..." Kyo looked away, his anger now replaced with a deep blush fluttering across his cheeks.

-

-

-

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The Feelings We Have

I'm sorry it took me so long to reply ;;;; School started and I had to get ready for that, plus, my love got back from being in China for a month...I'M SO SORRY!!

And I still don't own...

Chapter 4

Kyo awoke the next morning with the sun flittering across his room and onto the still sleeping form below. Kyo stepped out of bed and immediately tripped over the now not so sleeping form. "Hnnn...heavy..." Yuki muttered and rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Uh...Yuki? Wake up," Kyo said, shaking Yuki enough to wake him up a bit.

"...No. I'm tired..."

"Come on, Yuki. You have to get up." Kyo kneeled down beside Yuki as he tried to convince him to be fully awake.

"Why..."

"Why what? I'm not sure you know what you're talking about, Yuki. You're still half asleep."

Yuki sat up and leaned against the wall. He glanced around the room with a hazed and confused look. "Why are you in my room?"

"This is _my_ room. So why are you in it?"

Yuki leaned in closer to Kyo until he could feel Kyo's breath drift across his face. Kyo backed away some, blushing at the sudden closeness. "Y...Yuki..? Um...what are you..."

Yuki pressed his lips against Kyo's, softly, tenderly, before drawing himself away and to his ear. "I'm taking care of you, silly..." Yuki gave Kyo's ear a light kiss and drew him into a careful hug, as not to hurt him. "Now...get back in bed..." Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki, pressing his cheek into Yuki's shoulder. Yuki could feel the heat radiating off of Kyo's face, radiating off his entire body. Yuki drew away and stood, then helped Kyo to his feet. Kyo got back in bed as he was told, resting his head against the pillow, and watched Yuki walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I'm going to make us some breakfast..." Yuki started to walk out the door, but was stopped by Kyo.

"Ah...n-no, I think we'd better just order out, ok?"

"Are you saying I can't cook?"

"Of course not. You can cook, just not well. Just...please. For my sake, order out." Kyo gave a sweet, but please-don't-poison-me look to Yuki and pointed towards the bedside table with his cell phone on it. "Use my cell phone to call. Doesn't matter what you order."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyo sat in the quiet silence of his bedroom, glaring evilly at the book on the opposite side of the room. Yuki had fallen asleep while leaning against Kyo's bed, so he couldn't ask him, or even reach him to wake him. So, Kyo did the next best thing. He took his cell phone from it's place in his pocket with his good arm and flipped it open, dialing Yuki's number. It took a few seconds for the call to go through, and when it did, Yuki awoke with a loud "AHH!" He ripped his cell phone from his pocket and took a quick glance at who it was. The screen read 'Kyo 3.' He hit 'ignore,' and sent a bone-chilling glare at said caller.

"Are you awake yet?" Kyo asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, I _was_ until a certain _somebody _woke me up!" Yuki hissed. "Why did you wake me up, neko?"

"I'm incredibly bored, that's why. I figured that if I got up and did somethin' you'd kill me. Plus, you've been asleep for two and a half hours."

Yuki's glare lightened to a more slightly understanding look, but a glare none-the-less. "Well, that's true. What time did Hatori say he'd be here?"

"The hell I know...He just said he'd be here. He didn't say when. Though I can't believe he trusts _you_ enough to take care of me..."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Yuki whacked Kyo on the head hard enough to leave a nice bump, which was now forming on his head. "You'd better hope I didn't just bruise the few brain cells you have left."

"...Sorry...I'd rather have you taking care of me than anyone else..." Kyo looked down at his hands lightly folded in his lap.

"It's ok...I had only hoped that I'm the only person allowed to take care of you..."

"Then why'd ya hit me?! Isn't it a rule or somethin' to hit the injured?...Whatever..." Kyo took Yuki in his arms as best he could with his injury.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"Don't worry...you're not hurting me at all..."

"Do you need anything? If you're hungry, there's leftovers from breakfast in-"

Kyo stopped Yuki's questions with a gentle finger to the lips and carefully pet Yuki's hair. "Yuki...all I need is right here in my arms...Although...I _did_ skip lunch...But only 'cause a certain rat that happens to be in my arms was asleep..."

Yuki blushed a light cherry red, leaning into Kyo's good side. "Do you want me to heat up the leftovers?"

"Will there be enough for the two of us? I didn't think there was that much left...Well, here. I'll order more food and whatever's left we can have for breakfast tomorrow, ok?" Kyo grabbed his phone from the side of his bed the Yuki didn't currently occupy.

"Ok. And everyone should be back by lunch, right?" Yuki, said and took the phone from Kyo and quickly dialed the number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For the second time today, Kyo tried...and failed to use chopsticks while eating. Earlier, he refused to let Yuki feed him, so he somehow managed to eat his food with a fork. This time, however, Yuki would _not_ let Kyo do so again.

"Kyo, you're not eating with a fork this time. Just let me help you."

"No! I'm not gonna let you feed me like a stupid sissy kid!" Kyo said in a half-angry, half-embarrassed voice. Which, in turn, gained him a glare filled with tiny, sharp daggers of ice. "O-ok...Just...don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok. I won't tell anyone, I promise." Yuki scooped up some food with his own chopsticks and held it up to Kyo's mouth. "Say 'ahh...'"

"I'm not a damn ki-" Yuki took the chance and shoved the food into Kyo's mouth"

"Will you just let me help you eat without complaint? Please? I don't want the possibility of causing you to choke on food..."

After Kyo chewed and swallowed, he replied with a simple 'ok...'

After they finished eating, Yuki curled up on Kyo's good side and drifted off to sleep, once again. That is, until Hatori arrived at the house. As usual, he let himself in.

"Apparently something is going on between you two?" he asked questioningly, walking over to the bed with an unchanging expression. "Kyo, you haven't gotten out of bed, have you?"

"Nope. Just bored as hell."

"If that's the case, you shouldn't go around breaking your bones. How's your side."

"It's doing better...It doesn't hurt anymore and the bruise has lessened."

"Very well. I'll take a quick look at it before I leave."

As Kyo lifted his shirt from his body with little trouble, Yuki blushed and averted his eyes from Kyo's well toned and lightly bruised abdomen.

"Well, it does look better. You don't have to stay in bed tomorrow, but I wouldn't recommend moving much. I will be over here tomorrow, as such." Without another word, Hatori left the house.

"It's, um...It's good that you're side's getting better..."

"Yuki? Do you figure that Shigure's already told Hatori about us? I mean...before I...Ok, before Shigure blurted it out at dinner last night, he was the only one that knew. And he found out completely by accident, too."

"He probably has since last night...But then again, since Hatori didn't really know anything about it Shigure might not have told him yet."

"Well, either way, it's gonna get around the family...Especially after what Kagura heard, weather she believes it or not..."

"What? What did she hear?"

"Umm...you know that day when Kagura was here and, um...yeah? Well, before she kissed me, she asked me who I loved and it kinda slipped..."

"Oh...But she wouldn't do anything about it, right? I mean, if she thinks it 's not true, then she wouldn't do anything."

"Well, she might have told someone like Haru or somethin' out of anger...And I can't exactly fight Haru right now, so...shit."

"Don't worry...Haru won't hurt you. No one will."

"I can protect myse...Thank you."

"No problem, love..."

-

-

-


	5. Chapter 5

The Feelings We Have

Howdy doo da day! Please forgive my somewhat lateness in updating...Some kind of stressful events hath been occuring...Ok, only one, but tis very stressful, indeed. Once again, please forgive me. T.T

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is any fanart I've drawn, my Yuki plushie, and zee books. Unfortuanately...

Chapter 5

The next day passed without much happening, well _would_ have, if it weren't for Momiji bursting through the door during Yuki and Kyo's calming late-afternoon hours of unexpected sleep.

"Momiji, what on earth are you doing here?" Yuki questioned as he sipped his cup of tea that Momiji had made upon his arrival.

"I heard that Kyo was sick, so I had to visit!" He answered happily. "But Kyo, you don't look sick. Hatori told me you were sick and that I shouldn't come visit you! But if you're not sick, then why would he tell me not to visit you?"

"Cause, ya damn rabbit! If you don't get the hell outta here, I'm gonna smash your face in!"

"Waahhh!! Kyo's being mean to me!! Wahh!!"

"Momiji..." Yuki started, gentle rubbing his temples to try to prevent the oncoming headache. "Kyo may not be sick, but he's not feeling entirely great...Actually, I myself would like more rest...Miss Honda has to work tomorrow night, so why don't you visit her then? I'm sure she would love the company."

"Ok!! I think I'll go to the store and buy her some candy! She'd like that, right? Right?"

"Yes, Momiji. I believe she would appreciate that very much...If you don't mind, I think I'll go rest...Kyo, it would be wise to do so as well..."

"Ok!! I'll see you guys later, ok??" Momiji practically leapt out the door, lightly slamming it in the process.

"Dammit...As if I didn't have a headache before...I think I'm gonna go get some more shuteye..." Kyo slowly got up from the couch and hobbled over to the stairs, staring up at them in annoyance.

"Would you like any help?"

"No! I can get up damn stairs, injury or not." He advanced up the first few steps, only to lose his balance and start to fall. Luckily for him, Yuki caught him before his feet even left the stairs.

"Sure you don't need my help, neko." Yuki helped him up the remainder of the stairs and up to his room. "I'll, uh, let you change..." He stepped out of the bedroom, blushing slightly as he began to picture Kyo slowly removing his clothes from his well-toned body. As his blush deepened, he shook the thoughts from his head and headed for his own room to change into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Yuki knocked lightly before entering Kyo's room, and almost immediately, it seems, his blush returned full-blast. Kyo lay on his bed with his shirt halfway on and his pants... well, he was saggin'. Badly. "U-um...Kyo? D...do you want some help...? Getting dressed I mean?"

He slowly sat up with little trouble, at least, not as much as the previous day. "I can do it myself! I just...tripped, is all."

"I'll...I'll just be downstairs...I'll wake you up when Hatori-"

"You don't have to...you know...You can...if you want to...you can stay up here...but only if you want to! I'm not gonna force you to stay or anything like that..."

Yuki walked over to Kyo, gentle putting one hand on his cheek and the other on the back of his head. He smiled warmly, a true smile, and spoke. "It's ok. I'll stay. But what about when Hatori gets here?"

"What do you mean when Hatori gets here? About us? I think it will be fairly obvious...If Shigure hasn't already dropped hints to him, that is. I don't really think that Hatori will tell anyone, do you?"

"No...He's not the type to spread gossip...Now, Shigure, on the other hand..." Yuki had taken a seat on the bed on Kyo's good side, carefully wrapping an arm around him. "What about school, though...? I mean,-"

"Yeah, we'd have your god-awful worshipers who will murder anyone who come within a two-foot radius of you..." He glanced around his room, trying to think of what to do. Eventually, his eyes fell upon his cast. "Well...we've got a couple of excuses right here." He pointed to both his side and his arm simultaneously.

"That's true...But still...Surely you'll be made fun of for being hurt...You realize that, right?"

"Yeah, but oh well. I got you, so it's all good. No...great."

Yuki blushed, tightening his grip on Kyo. "Kyo...you're making me blush..."

"Good." Kyo carefully lay back on the bed, taking Yuki with him. He lightly kissed Yuki after getting situated and fell into a peaceful sleep...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, the two woke at the usual time for school. Kyo said he could take a bath by himself, but hey. Who's to trust a stubborn, injured little kitten? While Kyo was (carefully) taking his bath, Yuki, who was strictly told not to, heated up the leftovers for breakfast and lunch.

Kyo descended the stairs dressed in his uniform. "Go ahead and shower, nezumi. And I thought I told you not to heat up the food!"

"I know. But I didn't burn it, so be happy. I'll be right back."

As Yuki went to take his shower, Kyo sat at the table and examined the food. He trusted Yuki, but one could only be sure. Ten minutes later, Yuki trodded back downstairs with backpack in hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah..." he said. He handed Yuki his lunch and headed off to school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Damn, Cat-lover! What'd ya do to get a cast that matches your colored hair?" "Yeah, Cat-lover! You lose a fight with somebody?" "He was probably beat up by some _real_ tough guys cause he was takin' care of some cute widdle, precious kittens!" "I bet he owed a whole bunch of money to some thug and couldn't pay!"

Kyo sat at his desk with a dark, almost black cloud of anger surrounding him, which only darkened as they day flew by. He stared at the clock, waiting for the bell for lunch to ring so he could get out of the classroom, get out of the stupid, impossible theories that his classmates made up in their own minds.

After what seemed like hours, the bell rung and he flew(can you fly with a rib injury?) out of the classroom to the courtyard. He spotted the usual group sitting on the grass already eating their lunches. He scanned the group, looking for a certain someone, a certain...there we go. As soon as his eyes rested on Yuki, all anger quickly left him.

"So, orange-top, how'd ya get the injury?" Uo asked once Kyo had sat down.

"None of your damn business!"

"Kyo, don't be rude...She was only asking...It was just an accident. Actually, it was entirely my fault." Yuki said, taking the last sip of his drink. Almost immediately, all eyes flew to Yuki in disbelief.

Uo jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Kyo. "Orange-top isn't at fault for this one?! Dammit, what the hell!"

"U-um...Uo...if Yuki says it's not Kyo's fault, then..." Tohru started.

The rest of the lunch period was eaten in near silence, save for the light conversation of what was done over the weekend. As for the rest of the day, the absurd questioning Kyo received lightened, but did not diminish.

The walk home was filled with a silence, but not unwanted. They knew it would be a bit unusual at home when everyone was back, because over the past two days, they had gotten so used to it only being them in the big house. They liked the silence of everything but themselves, and certainly enjoyed an annoyingly perverted dog being gone.

"You expect that baka inu to be back yet?" Kyo asked as he slung an arm around Yuki's waist as they entered the forest to the house.

Yuki blushed and did the same, "I don't know...He didn't say exactly when he'd be back..."

It had been silent most of the rest of the walk, up until Kyo stopped in front of the house. "Kyo...? Is everything alright?"

"It's gonna be weird, you know...Even though it was only two days, it felt like 2 months...I liked not having anybody else here...having an entire house with you..."

"I did too...But don't worry...I'm sure we'll have the house to ourselves again soon..."

"Yeah..."

-

-

-

-End of Chapter 5-

Alrighty. Just to make sure we're on the same track, saggin'. When people wear their pants waaay past their actually waistline.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
